You can't break a broken Heart?
by KyoPsycho
Summary: Von Harry's Leid angezogen entwickelt Draco einen Plan, um selbst davon zu profitieren. Doch was ist, wenn seine Gefühle ihn belügen? Bricht er wieder Harrys Herz oder kann ein schon gebrochenes Herz nicht mehr brechen? HPDM  post DH w/o Epilog
1. Prolog Ten Years from now

You can't Break a Broken Heart ?

_**Gelobt seien die Herzen, die sich biegen, denn sie können nicht brechen…**_

Prolog Ten years from now

_Love is like a violin. The music may stop now and then, but the strings remain forever._

Der Jubel war überwältigend, als Harry durch die große Flügeltür trat, die zum Festraum des Ministeriums führte. Rechts und links standen unzählige Leute, die mit ihm den Sieg über Voldemort feiern wollten. Sie bildeten eine Art Korridor, durch den er ging und rief ihm ihre Glückwünsche zu.

Bekannte Gesichter von Freunden und Bekannten, aber auch Menschen, die Harry in seinem Leben noch nie gesehen hatte. Sie alle klatschten und schenkten ihm ihre Freude. Sogar Amos Diggory war unter ihnen und obwohl er älter wirkte, schien er erleichtert zu sein, dass die Mörder seines siebzehnjährigen Sohnes endlich ihre Strafe erhalten hatten.

Lord Voldemort war gefallen, unter der Hand eines jungen Mannes, den er immer unterschätzt hatte und nun schien es, als habe die Sonne England wieder und ein endloser Winter sei endlich vorbei.

Harry lächelte, als er an Molly und Arthur Weasley vorbei ging, die Hand in Hand in der Menge standen und ihm voller Stolz zu lächelten. Sie hatten schlimme Verluste erlitten in diesem Krieg, doch die Erleichterung, dass alles vorbei war, wog schwerer, als der Verlust ihres geliebten Sohnes Fred.

Während der Gryffindor so durch die Halle ging sah er weitere Gesichter, die ihm zulächelten. Seine Klassenkameraden aus Hogwarts, ja sogar Malfoy war anwesend, seine alten Lehrer und Mitglieder des Phönixordens, aber vor allem waren Ron, Hermione und Ginny anwesend.

Und vor ihm, am Ende des menschlichen Korridors wartete der neue Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shaklebolt und wirkte ebenfalls sehr zufrieden.

"Guten Abend Mr. Potter", sagte er und lächelte warm, fast fühlte der Schwarzhaarige sich an Dumbledore erinnert.

"Guten Abend, Minister", sagte er laut und schüttelte dem älteren Mann die Hand.

"Oh bitte, nicht so förmlich. Wir sollten heute Abend feiern und uns nicht der Politik hingeben, Harry".

Den Angesprochene nickte kurz, dann stellte er sich rechts neben den Minister, der die Arme ausbreitet hatte und die Gäste willkommen hieß.

"Es ist mir eine große Ehre, Sie alle heute Abend hier begrüßen zu dürfen. Wir sind zusammen gekommen, um mit Mr. Potter seinen Triumph über Voldemort zu feiern. Hinter und liegen Zeiten der Dunkelheit und des Schmerzes, vor uns liegen Zeiten der Trauer und des Wideraufbaus, bis wir eines Tages soweit sein werden, wieder so etwas wie Normalität erreicht zu haben.

Doch heute Abend sollen alle schlechten Gedanken vergessen sein. Heute Abend wollen wir feiern, dass die Zukunft begonnen hat. Eine Zukunft, die wir Harry Potter und seinem grenzenlosen Mut zu verdanken haben!".

Applaus und Jubel brandete auf. Kingsley legte einen Arm um Harrys Schulter und keine Sekunde später war das Raum erfüllt von den Blitzen der Kameras. Alle Zeitungen würden morgen von diesem Ereignis berichten. Es war das erste große Event, zu dem Harry Potter in die Öffentlichkeit trat. Es hatte noch kein Interview, keine Stellungnahme, nichts gegeben. Bis heute. Und umso mehr Reporter schienen auf ihre Gelegenheit zu hoffen, endlich eine Story bringen zu können und aus dem Mund des Helden zu hören, wie dieser den Dunklen Lord gestürzt hatte.

Der Gryffindor, und ja das war er noch immer, denn er hatte beschlossen, im nächsten Jahr nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren und die Schule fertig zu machen, lächelt kurz.

Kingsley klatschte in die Hände und die Menschenmenge trieb auseinander, als aus dem Nichts gedeckte Tische im Raum zu erscheinen begannen. Sie materialisierten sich von einem Punkt aus. Langsam genug, um den Gästen Zeit zu geben aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Ein jeder Tisch war mit einem weißen Tischtuch gedeckt, darauf standen Weingläser und Gedeck. Als Dekoration dienten gelbe Rosenblüten mit roten Schleifen daran. Schlicht, aber sehr stilvoll.

"Während wir gleich die Speisen des heutigen Abends genießen wollen, werden die verschiedensten Vertreter unserer Welt die Gelegenheit bekommen, etwas zu den Ereignissen der letzten Wochen zu sagen, doch nun nehmen Sie Platz, meine Damen und Herrn".

Als Harry zum größten der runden Tische ging und die Namensschilder darauf betrachtete fiel ihm, zu seinem Unbehagen, auf, dass keiner seiner Vertrauen bei ihm sitzen würde. Die Weasleys, so schien es, hatten einen Tisch für sich allein.

Neben dem Schwarzhaarigen würden Vertreter verschiedener Länder sitzen, ebenso wie Minerva McGonagall, die aktuelle Schulleiterin von Hogwarts.

Ein kurzes Seufzen entkam seinen Lippen, als er Platz nahm und beobachtete, wie sich ausschließlich ältere Herrn in schwarzen Festanzügen zu ihm an den Tisch setzten. Der einzige Farbtupfer war Kingsley, dessen Roben azurblau gehalten waren.

Der neue Minister for Magic warf Harry ein freundlichen Lächeln zu, als er sich neben ihn setzte.

Kaum eine Sekunde später erschien auch schon die Vorspeise auf den Tellern. Eine leichte Spargelsuppe, die, wie der Gryffindor eingestehen musste, recht gut schmeckte. Während er sich so seinem Teller widmete und versuchte einen guten Eindruck bei all den Würdenträgern im Raum zu hinterlassen, glitt sein Blick über die Anwesenden und blieb kurz darauf an einen jungen Mann hängen, der am Tisch neben ihm saß.

Draco Malfoy hob seinen Blick nun ebenfalls vom Teller. Silber traf auf Smaragd und Harry fragte sich, was der Blonde wohl dachte.

Er und seine Mutter waren vor zwei Wochen freigesprochen worden, während Lucius Malfoy die nächsten Zehn Jahre in Azkaban verbringen würde. Doch statt sich wie Aussätzige zu verhalten waren Narcissa und Draco Malfoy heute Abend hier und das war etwas, das Harry ganz ohne Zweifel faszinierte.

Lange hielt sein Interesse an dem blonden Slytherin jedoch nicht an. Sein Blick huschte weiter zu Ginny, die leider mit dem Rücken zu ihm saß. Dennoch kam sein Herz nicht umhin, einen Hüpfer zu machen, als er sie betrachtete.

Ein ganzes Jahr waren sie von einander getrennt gewesen, ein Jahr, das ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen war und nun endlich wollte er die Gelegenheit nutzen, um die verlorene Zeit aufzuholen. Er wollte mit ihr glücklich werden. Der ersten jungen Frau, die wirklich und aufrichtig liebte.

Das Kratzen eines Stuhls auf dem kostbaren Boden riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken.

Der französische Minister hatte sich gerade erhoben und ging auf das Rednerpult zu, das an der Stelle erschienen war, an der auch Kingsley seine kurze Willkommensrede gehalten hatte.

"Guten Abend Ladys and Gentlemen", seine Stimme ließ keinen Zweifel an seiner französischen Herkunft, sodass Harry ein Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken konnte.

"Ich bin überaus froh, 'eute Abend 'ier zu sein. Mit wachsender Angst 'aben die Franzosen den Aufstieg Lord Voldemorts beobachtet. Umso glücklicher sind wir, dass es gelungen ist, diesen Mann aufzu'alten, bevor noch mehr Un'eil angerichtet werden konnte.

Mein großer Dank geht an Mister 'arry Potter, für seinen Mut und seine Bereitschaft, bis zum letzten Moment zu kämpfen.

Ich denke, ich greife niemandem vor, wenn ich sage, dass Mr. Potter ein 'eld ist. Er 'at nicht nur das englische Volk gerettet, sondern auch jedes andere in Europa. Nicht nur ich bin ihm zum Dank verpflichtet, sondern auch die Minister Belgiens, Spaniens, Deutschlands, Italiens… ja aller europäischen Länder. Und ich sage zu Recht, dass England sich der Unterstützung Frankreichs sicher sein kann. Vielen Dank Mr. 'arry Potter".

Wieder brandete Applaus los und Harry spürte, wie seine Wangen sich rosig zu färben begannen. Nachdem er nun nicht mehr 'the Chosen-One' war wurde er in die Rolle eines Helden hinein gedrängt. Mit Sicherheit würde es ihm gut tun, wenn er im nächsten Schuljahr in Hogwarts wieder nur ein Schüler sein würde.

Kingsley nickte dem Minister Frankreichs anerkennend zu, als dieser sehr zufrieden aussehend, zu ihrem Tisch zurück kam.

"Ich meine das ernst, Mister Potter. Frankreich wird sich sehr gerne am Wiederaufbau beteiligen", sagte er und lächelte noch einmal etwas überschwänglich.

"Ich danke Ihnen, Minister", antwortete der Gryffindor knapp.

Im Raum herrschte leises Gemurmel. Harry konnte es den Anwesenden nicht verdenken. Sie würden heute nichts anderes mehr zu hören bekommen. So viel zum Thema 'kein Tag der Politik'.

Die Stunden zogen sich dahin und Rede um Rede wurde gehalten, während immer neue Gänge auf den Tellern erschienen. Schon nach dem zweiten Gang war Harry der Appetit vergangen und er aß nur noch aus Höflichkeit. Er selbst würde zu letzt seine Rede halten müssen und je näher der Moment kam, desto schlechter fühlte er sich.

Als es endlich so weit war legte Kingsley ihm kurz die Hand auf die Schulter und nickte bestätigend. Harry schluckte und schob seinen Stuhl nach hinten. Im Raum wurde es mit einem Mal totenstill, als der Held des Augenblicks nach vorne ging und am Rednerpult stehen blieb.

Der Gryffindor ließ den Blick über die Tische wandern. Alle Augen waren auf ihn gerichtet und er genoss die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden. Ginny lächelte ihm zu, Hermione nickte anerkennend und Ron grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. Draco Malfoys Gesicht war in Stein gemeißelte Gleichgültigkeit.

Harry atmete tief ein, bevor er zu sprechen begann.

"Auch ich möchte mich für das zahlreiche Erscheinen herzlich bedanken. Es ist mir eine Ehre heute hier zu sein. Ich danke allen für ihre freundlichen Worte und die Anerkennung, die mir entgegen gebracht wurde.

Aber ich fürchte, bei all der Feierlichkeit, haben wir vergessen, dass nicht nur ich für diesen Sieg verantwortlich bin. Allein hätte ich das sicher nicht geschafft und somit richtet sich diese Rede an alle, die mir geholfen haben.

Zunächst vor allem an jene darunter, die heute Abend nicht mehr hier sein können, um mit uns zu feiern. Ich möchte an Cedric Diggory erinnern, dessen Vater heute Abend hier ist. Doch sein Sohn war das erste Opfer des zweiten Krieges.

Ich möchte an Albus Dumbledore erinnern, der sein Leben gab, um Voldemort wieder sterblich zu machen. Ich möchte an Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody erinnern, der starb, als er mich beschützen wollte. An Nymphadora Tonks, ihren Vater Ted und ihren Ehemann Remus Lupin. Die beiden haben einen Sohn hinterlassen, der seine Eltern nie kennenlernen wird.

An Frederick Weasley, dessen Familie heute Abend ebenfalls hier ist, genauso wie sein Zwillingsbruder, dem wohl immer ein Teil seiner selbst fehlen wird. Und vor allem möchte ich an Severus Snape erinnern, der mutiger als wir alle zusammen war und sich Voldemort immer wieder aufs Neue, auf seine ganze eigene Art, entgegen gestellt hat.

Doch nicht nur die Toten haben viel beigetragen zu diesem Sieg, sondern auch ganz viele Menschen, die heute Abend hier versammelt sind.

Ich möchte Ronald Weasley und Hermione Granger zu mir bitte. Meine beiden Freunde, ohne die ich all das nicht geschafft hätte. Ebenso bitte ich ihre Eltern und Geschwister zu mir nach vorne. Und vor allem Ginny, die mir das ganze Jahr über einen Anreiz zum Weitermachen gegeben hat".

Als sie alle bei ihm standen, jene, die der letzte Rest Familie für ihn darstellten, fühlte Harry sich sicher und behütet. Die Weasleys standen um ihn herum und in dieser Situation, so glaubte er, konnte nichts ihn je wieder erschüttern.

Seufzend wandte er sich Ginny zu.

"Ginny, ich möchte dir danken. Du warst der Gedanke, der mich stets auf Kurs gehalten hat. Ich wüsste nicht, wo ich heute wäre, wenn es dich nicht geben würde. Ich liebe dich".

Und vor den Augen aller Versammelten legte Harry seine Hände auf Ginnys zierliche Schultern und küsste sie, als sei es das erste Mal in seinem Leben.

Um ihn herum brach das Chaos los, aber das war ihm egal. Er hatte, was er immer gewollt hatte.

Freiheit, ein Leben und die Frau, die er liebte. All dieses Glück würde er mit beiden Händen festhalten und nie wieder gehen lassen, da war er sich sicher.

Nun begann sein Leben und es würde mit Ginny stattfinden.

Bis dass der Tod uns scheidet…

Prolog Ende


	2. The Quiet before the Storm

Kapitel 1 The Quiet before the Storm

Now I believe it when people say love is blind... 'cause I must have been blind to love a person like you.

"_Ginny, ich möchte dir danken. Du warst der Gedanke, der mich stets auf Kurs _

_gehalten hat. Ich wüsste nicht, wo ich heute wäre, wenn es dich nicht geben würde. Ich liebe dich"._

Mit einem Mal saß Draco Malfoy aufrecht in seinem Bett und strich sich mit der Hand durch das feine, platinblonde Haar. Immer wieder träumte er von jenem Abend vor zehn Jahren, als Harry Potter vor der versammelten Presse Ginny Weasley seine Liebe gestanden hatte.

Zehn verfluchte Jahre waren seitdem vergangen und doch konnte er diesen Abend nicht vergessen. Die Schmach, die er erlitten hatte, als er dem Held des Krieges hatte zujubeln müssen, während das Ansehen der Malfoys ins Bodenlose gefallen war. Nie würde er den Hass vergessen, den er in diesem Moment empfunden hatte.

Potter bekam alles, ein Leben, eine Familie, Rum und Reichtum. Zurück in Hogwarts war er der Liebling der Lehrer gewesen, noch mehr, als je zuvor und kaum einen Tag hatte man Ruhe vor Zeitungsartikeln gehabt, die davon kündeten, wie großartig Harry Potter doch war.

Mittlerweile besaß der ehemalige Gryffindor einen Merlinorden erster Klasse, für seinen Mut und seine Verdienste rund um England.

Draco wurde schon schlecht, wenn er nur daran dachte. Zehn Jahre nach Kriegsende leitete Potter die Aurorenzentrale und unterstand nur dem Leiter des Departments for magical Lawenforcment und dem Minster for Magic selbst. Aber das sollte wohl kein Problem darstellen, denn sowohl Arthur Weasley als auch Kingsley Shaklebolt waren dem jungen Mann wohl gesonnen.

Wie viel Glück hatte der verfluchte Potter eigentlich?

Während Draco sich in den letzten Jahren mühevoll seinen Rang in der Gesellschaft zurück erarbeiten musste, bekam der Auror alles zu Füßen gelegt.

Doch Draco hatte es ebenfalls zurück an die Spitze geschafft. Er hatte sich einen Namen gemacht, als Anwalt für magisches Recht. Und er war einer der Besten, wenn nicht sogar der Beste. Es fehlt ihm nur noch ein großer Fall, der die Aufmerksamkeit alle englischen Zauberer auf sich ziehen würde.

Seufzend ließ er sich wieder in die weichen Kissen fallen und warf einen Blick auf die magische Wanduhr rechts von ihm.

Sechs Uhr am Morgen. Normalerweise stand er um sieben auf, aber heute würde er wohl eine Ausnahme machen, denn meist konnte er eh nicht mehr einschlafen, wenn er von jenen Tagen vor zehn Jahren träumte, als der Krieg gerade gewonnen worden war.

Als er eine halbe Stunde später die ausladenden Treppen von Malfoy Manor hinunter ging, saß seine Mutter bereits am Frühstückstisch. Ihr blondes Haar hatte sie zu einem strengen Knoten gebunden, dazu trug sie dunkelgrüne Seidenroben mit goldenen Applikationen.

"Guten Morgen Draco, was führt dich so früh hier runter?", fragte sie, ihre Stimme noch immer perfekt beherrscht wie früher. Da hatten auch zehn Jahre ohne Lucius nichts ausrichten können.

"Ich kann nicht mehr schlafen. Und dich, Mutter?".

"Ich habe gleich einen Termin im Ministerium", antwortete sie mit einem Stück Melone auf der Gabel.

Narcissa hatte ebenfalls alles daran gesetzt den Ruf des Malfoys wieder herzustellen und war somit zu einer beliebten und geschätzten Ratgeberin des Ministeriums geworden. Doch egal wie angesehen sie auch wieder sein mochten, in Momenten des Alleinseins sah Draco den Schmerz der Vergangenheit in den Augen seiner Mutter.

Nur mit Mühe hatten sie Malfoy Manor halten können und immer wieder mussten die Hausdurchsuchungen über sich ergehen lassen. Das Ministerium wollte ganz sicher sein, dass Voldemort nichts im Haus hinterlassen hatte, das irgendwann einem anderen Tyrannen zum Aufstieg verhelfen würde.

Seit ein paar Jahren hatten sie Ruhe davor, aber der ehemalige Slytherin war sich sicher, dass das Ministerium noch immer ein Auge auf hatte, gerade jetzt, denn wenn alles gut ging würde Lucius binnen des nächsten Jahres freigelassen werden.

Ob Draco das gut oder schlecht finden sollte wusste er noch nicht. Vor dem Krieg war sein Vater ein einflussreicher Mann gewesen, doch Voldemort hatte ihn zerbrochen und Azkaban war auch nicht sonderlich nützlich gewesen, um Lucius wieder auf die Beine zu helfen. Vor Draco lag also vermutlich eine Menge Arbeit und die große Angst, dass das neu gewonnene Ansehen wieder Kratzer bekäme.

Seufzend ließ er sich auf einen der eleganten Stühle sinken und häufte sich Obst auf seinen Teller. Eine Frühstücksgewohnheit, die er ganz offensichtlich mit seiner Mutter teilte.

Narcissas blaue Augen richteten sich auf ihn.

"Hast du heute viel zu tun?", fragte sich, scheinbar rein aus Interesse, aber ihr Sohn kannte sie gut genug, um zu wissen, dass es vermutlich im mehr ging.

"Nein, nur zwei Mandantentermine. Den Rest des Tages wollte ich mit Aktenarbeit verbringen, warum fragst du?"

"Nun, dein Vater hat heute eine Anhörung im Ministerium. Es wäre wünschenswert, dich dabei zu haben".

Draco nickte kurz. "Natürlich. Ich werde zur Mittagszeit dort eintreffen, wenn es recht ist".

"Ja, ist es. Die Anhörung beginnt um vierzehn Uhr".

Während der Blonde ein Stück Ananas aufgabelte wanderten seine Gedanken zurück zu dem Lucius Malfoy, den er vor zehn Jahren gekannt hatte. Innerlich an der Wut seines Meisters zerbrochen, wie die Prophezeiung, die er nicht hatte retten können.

Seit dem Tag, an dem Lucius verurteilt worden war, hatte Draco seinen Vater nicht mehr gesehen. Besuche in Azkaban hatte er bewusst vermieden, denn er wollte sich, so schnell als möglich, von der Vergangenheit freischwimmen und mit dem Neuanfang beginnen.

Heute würde er seinen Vater also nach zehn langen Jahren wiedersehen. Irgendwie raubte ihm dieser Gedanke den Appetit und er beschloss, obwohl es erst kurz vor sieben war, und seine Sekretärin vermutlich noch nicht im Büro, zur Arbeit zu gehen.

"Mutter, wir sehen uns später im Ministerium", sagte er und erhob sich von der Tafel.

"Du gehst schon?", fragte Narcissa mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

"Ja, ich werde mich schon mal in die beiden Fälle einlesen, die ich heute besprechen muss. Und Vaters Akte sollte ich wohl ebenfalls anfordern, nicht wahr?"

Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht seiner Mutter, ehe sie ihm ohne ein weiteres Wort zunickte.

Draco verließ den Speisesaal und betrat das angrenzende Kaminzimmer, das während des Krieges viele DeathEater als Anreisemöglichkeit genutzt diente er einzig dem jungen Hausherrn und seiner Mutter als Reiseabkü Dracos Büro in London besaß einen Kamin, den allerdings nur er er aus den Flammen trat und sich umblickte, bestätigte sich seine Annahme, dass seine Sekretärin noch nicht da ging er in sein Büro und ließ sich hinter den schlichten Schreibtisch sinken, auf dem noch die Akten des Vortages lagen. Diese schob er achtlos beiseite und rief mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs die Unterlagen zum "Fall Lucius Malfoy" den letzten zehn Jahren hatte er kaum mehr als zwei mal in diese Akte hinein gesehen. Viel zu groß war seine Distanz zu seinem Vater geworden, nachdem Voldemort diesen aus Azkaban heraus geholt hatte er die Akte geöffnet, da fielen ihm auch schon die ersten Beweisfotos in die Hände. Zu sehen war ein Mann, eindeutig Lucius, der das Dark Mark an den Himmel zeichnete. Ebenso waren Bilder von der Festnahme im Ministerium 1996 dabei. Beweise für weitere Beteiligungen nach seiner Befreiung gab es zumindest nicht in Bildform.Während Draco sich durch die Papiere arbeitete wurden die Erinnerungen in ihm wach. Erinnerungen, an eine Zeit, in der er sich beinahe selbst verloren hätte. Von Voldemort mit Dumbledores Ermordung beauftragt, war er völlig überfordert ürlich schob er den rechten Arm seines Hemdes nach oben und betrachtete die weiße Haut darunter. Das Mal war verschwunden, in dem Moment in dem Harry Potter Lord Voldemort vernichtet diesem Moment war Draco seinem Rivalen zum ersten Mal im Leben dankbar gewesen. Etwas, das sich sehr schnell wieder geändert Klopfen an der Tür riss den Blonden aus seinen Gedanken. Kurz darauf betrat Mafalda Mommson den Raum, seine Sekretärin."Guten Morgen, Mr Malfoy, so früh habe ich sie gar nicht erwartet.""An meinem Tagesplan hat sich etwas geändert. Man erwartet mich gegen Mittag im Ministerium zu einer Anhörung.""Ich verstehe, soll ich ihnen die Akte raussuchen?""Danke, aber das habe ich bereits selbst getan. Rufen Sie doch bitte bei Mr Goyle an und machen Sie einen Termin aus. Wir wollen doch alle, dass seine Scheidung glatt über die Bühne geht", Draco konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

"Ganz wie Sie wünschen, Mr Malfoy", antwortete seine Sekretärin und ließ in anschließend wieder allein.

Golye hatte doch tatsächlich vor zwei Jahren geheiratet. Doch wie es schien war Draco nicht der einzige Mensch, der irgendwann nicht mehr mit der rudimentären Art seines ehemaligen Freundes zurecht kam. Die Ehe war also schnell zerbrochen und nun stand die Scheidung bevor. Natürlich hatte Goyle sich dabei an Draco erinnert und ihn als Anwalt gewählt.

Eine Tatsache, die den Blonden eigentlich nicht störte, auch wenn es ihm lieber gewesen wäre Golyes Exfrau zu vertreten. Doch solange er hinterher ein Honorar bekam und wieder einen Fall zum Vorteil seines Mandanten gewonnen hatte, sollte es ihm recht sein.

Den Rest des Vormittags verbrachte der ehemalige Slytherin damit sich für seine Gerichtstermine im Laufe der Woche vorzubereiten. Strategien mussten bereit gelegt werden, die Schwächen der Gegner herausgefunden und ausgenutzt werden. Manchmal erinnerte ihn seine Arbeit an bisschen an die Quidditchspiele aus seiner Zeit in Hogwarts, wenn auch ohne Bälle und Schläger, aber dafür mit Papier und Worten.

Kurz vor dreizehn Uhr trat er, in seinen Gerichtsroben, mit einer Ledertasche unter dem Arm, aus einem der Kamine im Ministerium und steuerte auf den Aufzug zu, der ihn ins Department of Mysteries bringen würde, in dem noch immer die Strafgerichtssäle zu finden waren. Eines der wenigen Dinge, die sich nach dem Krieg nicht geändert hatten.

Das Strafrecht war komplett umgestellt worden und das war auch der Grund, warum Draco heute hier war. Früher wäre sein Vater in Azkaban verrottet, ein Abschied ohne Wiederkehr wäre das gewesen. Heute musste nach zehn Jahren geprüft werden, ob der Verurteile seine Strafe abgesessen hatte. Entschied sich das Wizengamot dagegen, so musste ein halbes Jahr später noch einmal geprüft werden und erst wenn man dann noch immer der Meinung war, dass ein längerer Aufenthalt in Azkaban angebracht wäre, musste der Verurteilte für weitere zwei Jahre sitzen, bevor er die nächste Chance auf Freilassung bekam.

Das galt zumindest für jene, die als DeathEater verurteilt worden waren.

Als Draco den Verhandlungsraum betrat war das Wizengamot bereits anwesend. Jene fünfzig höchsten Richter der Zauberer, deren Stimme über Freiheit oder Gefangenschaft entscheiden würden.

Lucius brauchte mindestes sechzig Prozent, die einer Freilassung zustimmten, sonst würde er sofort zurück nach Azkaban gebracht waren. Ein Gedanke, der Draco gar nicht so unlieb erschien. Wenn er ehrlich war, war er noch nicht bereit seinen Vater zu Hause willkommen zu heißen.

Alles, was er sich in den letzten Jahren erarbeitet hatte, waren die Früchte seines Handelns gewesen. Er hatte sich an die Rolle des Hausherrn gewöhnt und er war eigentlich nicht gewillt, sie wieder seinem Vater zu überlassen.

Schnell schüttelte der Blonde den Gedanken ab und ließ den Blick über die Anwesenden wandern, die ihm höflich zunickten. Sie alle trugen noch immer die pflaumenfarbenen Roben mit dem silbernen W auf der linken Brust. Die Gesichter waren ernst wie immer.

Den Vorsitz hatte Kingsley Shaklebolt persönlich. Nichts anderes war zu erwarten gewesen.

Draco ging zu einem alten Schreibtisch, den man nach dem Krieg der Verteidigung zugestanden hatte, und breitete seine Unterlagen aus. Kaum hatte er sich einen Überblick verschafft, da öffnete sich auch schon die Tür und zwei Auroren brachten Lucius Malfoy hinein.

Zehn Jahre waren nicht spurlos an dem aristokratischen Mann vorbei gegangen. Das einst seidige blonde Haar wirkte stumpf, die Wangen waren eingefallen, denn er hatte viele Kilos verloren. Sein Umhang war alt und abgetragen und die Hände zitterten, als er sich auf den magischen Stuhl setzte, der ihn sofort in Ketten legte.

Doch ein Blick in seine Augen genügte und Draco wusste, dass Lucius Malfoy im Inneren noch immer der selbe war. Kalt, berechnend und ungebrochen musterten sie den jüngeren Malfoy.

Dieser Mann, so war Draco klar, war noch immer gefährlich und er würde es auch immer sein, egal wie lange man ihn wegsperrte. Ein eisiger Schauer lief dem ehemaligen Slytherin den Rücken hinab. Worauf hatte er sich hier nur eingelassen?

Schnell wandte er den Blick von seinem Vater ab und setzte seine perfekte, gleichgültige Maske wieder auf. Er musste im jeden Preis professionell wirken. Dieser Prozess würde hinterher in der Zeitung landen, egal, wie er ausging.

Kingsley Shaklebolt räusperte sich und richtete sich auf.

"Meine Damen und Herrn vom Wizengamot, Mr Malfoy jr., Mr. Malfoy sen., Mr Potter, wir verhandeln heute darüber, ob der als DeathEater verurteilte Lucius Malfoy bereits eine Strafe erhalten hat, die als tat- und schuldangemessen erachtet werden kann oder nicht".

Erst jetzt bemerkte Draco die Blicke auf sich, spürte den Druck der Smaragde, als Potter ihn fixierte. Und doch vermied er es, selbst hinüber zu sehen. Er musste sich auf das konzentrieren, was vor ihm lag. Angestrengt versuchte er den Worten des Ministers zu lauschen.

"Mr. Lucius Malfoy wurde vor zehn Jahren, nach dem Ende des Krieges gegen You-know-who als DeathEater verurteilt. Unter anderem war er für die Überfälle beim Quidditch Worldcup mitverantwortlich, genauso, wie er sich des mehrfachen versuchten Mordes an Harry Potter und den Mitgliedern des Phoenixordens schuldig gemacht hat. Mr. Malfoy jr. Was denken Sie, warum sollte ihr Mandant heute freigelassen werden?", die fragenden Augen des Ministers richteten sich auf Draco und mit ihm die Blicke des gesamten Wizengamots.

"Nun, wie Ihnen bekannt sein dürfte, wurde Mr. Malfoy bereits 1996 zum ersten Mal nach Azkaban gebracht. Er hatte nicht vor, von dort zu fliehen, sondern wurde von seinem Meister befreit. Danach hat Mr. Malfoy sich jedoch nicht mehr aktiv an Voldemorts Taten beteiligt. Viel mehr hat auch er nur gehofft der Sturm möge vorüber gehen. Es ist nicht zu verneinen, dass Mr. Malfoy für seine Taten vor 1997 eine Strafe verdient hatte, doch diese hat er verbüßt und mit seinem Verhalten während der Kriegszeit bewiesen, dass er bereits zuvor verstanden hatte, dass sein Weg der falsche war", er klang sachlich wie immer, als würde er über etwas völlig triviales sprechen und nicht über die Freiheit eines Menschen.

Die Maske saß perfekt, auch wenn Potters Blicke ihn noch immer nervös machten.

Shaklebolt nickte sachte.

"Nun, Mr. Malfoy das entspricht in der Tat der Wahrheit. Mr. Malfoy Sen. Was haben Sie selbst zu dieser Sache zu sagen?".

Nun richteten sich alle Blicke auf den blonden Mann in der Mitte des Raumes. Lucius Malfoy räusperte sich kurz, dann füllte seine Stimme den Raum und es war, als wäre er keine Sekunde aus Dracos Leben verschwunden gewesen.

"Was mein Verteidiger gesagt hat stimmt. Ich habe Dinge getan, die einer Strafe bedurften und ich war geständig, als ich nach dem Krieg festgenommen wurde. Doch ich möchte betonen, dass ich ab 1997 nicht freiwillig auf der Seite des Dunklen Lords gekämpft habe. Man hat meine Familie bedroht und uns unter Druck gesetzt. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt habe ich nur noch gehofft, er möge aufgehalten werden".

Er klang noch immer genauso überzeugend, wie eine Dekade zuvor. Nichts schien sich verändert zu haben und Draco war sich beinahe sicher, dass Lucius nur schauspielerte, um endlich Azkaban verlassen zu können.

Nun war dem Blonden bewusst, er wollte heute nicht gewinnen, er wollte nicht, dass sein Vater nach Hause kam und wieder versuchen würde, Macht über ihn auszuüben.

Shaklebolt nickte erneut.

"Und doch Mr. Malfoy sen. waren die Taten, die sie im Vorfeld des Krieges begangen haben schwerwiegend und auch im ersten Krieg haben Sie aus eigenem Antrieb auf der Seite des Unnennbaren gekämpft, ist das richtig?".

"Ja, Minister das ist richtig. Doch ich habe meinen Fehler eingesehen".

"Gut. Kommen wir zum ersten Zeugen. Mr. Arthur Weasley bitte!".

Draco seufzte. Weasley würde kein gutes Haar an Lucius lassen, was prinzipiell nicht schlecht war und doch würde der ehemalige Slytherin versuchen müssen seine Argumentation zu brechen.

Arthur Weasley betrat den Raum. Er trug noch immer die gleichen abgetragenen Roben wie früher, auch wenn er jetzt eine leitende Position im Ministerium inne hatte. Draco fragte sich kurz, wie viele Enkel dieser Mann wohl schon hatte, schob den Gedanken dann aber von sich.

"Mr. Weasley, Sie haben damals im Krieg gegen You-know-who auf Seiten des Widerstands gekämpft, wie haben Sie Mr. Malfoy erlebt?", wollte der Minister wissen.

"Nun, Mr. Malfoy war schon immer ein glühender Anhänger des Lords. Bereits während unserer Schulzeit hat er seinen Idealen nachgehangen. Es war also nicht sehr verwunderlich, dass er sich dem Unnennbaren gleich nach dessen Rückkehr wieder anschloss. Doch auch schon vorher hat er meine Familie und insbesondere Mr. Potter immer wieder bedroht. Rechnet man seine Taten vor 1981 hinzu, so hat er sich, im Namen seines Meisters einiges zu Schulden kommen lassen", antwortete der Leiter des Departments for magical Lawenforcement.

"Hatten sie jemals das Gefühl, Mr. Malfoy sei nicht mit den Taten seines Meister einverstanden?", fragte eine Hexe aus dem Wizengamot, deren Name Draco nicht kannte.

"Nein. Wann immer ich ihm begegnete, kämpfte er mit Feuereifer für seine falschen Ideale. Ich habe ihn nie zögern sehen".

Nun war es an Draco selbst ein paar Fragen zu stellen.

"Nun, Mr. Weasley, wann haben Sie Mr. Malfoy in der Zeit des Krieges zum letzten Mal gesehen?".

"Während der Schlacht im Ministerium 1996, kurz vor seiner Festnahme".

"Und da kämpfte der Verurteilte auf Seiten des Lords?"

"Richtig, das tat er. Er wollte seinem Meister Zugang zu einer Prophezeiung ermöglichen. Es war der Abend, an dem Sirius Black starb".

"Und nach seiner Befreiung aus Azkaban? Haben Sie ihn da gesehen?", wollte Draco wissen, seine grauen Augen hielten Arthur Weasley förmlich gefangen.

"Nein. Während des Kampfes in Hogwarts bin ich nur seinem Sohn, Ihnen, kurz begegnet".

Dem Blonden entging der Seitenhieb nicht, doch er ging nicht weiter darauf ein. Der Krieg hatte ihm seine ganz eigenen Hürden gestellt, die er sicher nicht hier und heute diskutieren würde.

"Dann können Sie also gar nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen, wie sich Mr. Malfoy nach seiner Befreiung verhalten hat?"

"Nein, kann ich nicht", antwortete Arthur Weasley sichtlich unerfreut.

"Vielen Dank, keine weiteren Fragen", setzte Draco nach und blickte zu Shaklebolt.

"Mr. Weasley, Sie können gehen".

Der Angesprochene erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und verließ den Gerichtssaal. Kurz herrschte Stille im Raum.

"Dann bitte ich nun Mr. Blaise Zabini in den Zeugenstand!", rief der Minister und kurz darauf öffnete sich die Tür.

Blaise Zabini war groß, schlank und hatte dunkles Haar und dunkle Augen. Man sah ihm seine italienischen Wurzeln eindeutig an. Zumeist trug ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln auf den Lippen, doch heute wirkte er ausnahmsweise ernst.

Außerdem war er der einzige frühere Mitschüler, zu dem Draco noch so etwas wie Kontakt hatte.

"Mr. Malfoy, Ihr Zeuge!".

Draco nickte und richtete seinen Blick auf Blaise, der grade auf dem Zeugenstuhl Platz nahm.

"Mr. Zabini, Sie sind früher bei den Malfoys ein und aus gegangen. Wie haben Sie den Hausherrn erlebt?"

"Nun, Mr. Malfoy war seine Familie immer sehr wichtig, er stellt Sie über alles andere", antwortete Blaise.

"Hätte er seinen Meister über seine Familie gestellt?", wollte der junge Anwalt wissen.

"Nein, hätte er nicht. Die Familie Malfoy hat eine lange Tradition, diese hätte Lucius Malfoy niemals aufs Spiel gesetzt. Ich würde sogar soweit gehen, zu sagen, dass er sich nach dem ersten Krieg auf Grund seines damals wenige Monate alten Sohnes dazu entschieden hat, nicht nach Azkaban zu gehen".

Draco nickte zufrieden, während er innerlich schrie. Er wollte seinen Vater nicht wieder zu Hause haben, er wollte sein eigener Herr bleiben.

"Dann können Sie also mit Sicherheit sagen, dass Voldemort ihn durchaus mit der Gesundheit seiner Familie erpresst haben könnte, während des zweiten Krieges?".

"Das ist mehr, als nur wahrscheinlich, ja. Der Lord wusste von diesem wunden Punkt", antwortete Blaise wahrheitsgemäß.

"Keine weiteten Fragen".

"Ich habe jedoch noch welche", erwiderte Shaklebolt. "Mr. Zabini, entspricht es der Wahrheit, dass der Unnennbare in den Jahren 96 und 97 Draco Malfoy dazu zwang mehrere Mordversuche auf Albus Dumbledore auszuüben?".

"Ja, Minister, das ist wahr", antwortete Blaise.

"Wusste Mr. Malfoy sen. davon?"

"Ich gehe davon aus, ja. Voldemort hat immer dafür gesorgt, dass die richtigen Informationen zur den richtigen Personen kamen".

"Und er hat nichts unternommen, um das zu verhindern?", wollte Shaklebolt wissen.

"Nun… das kann ich nicht sagen. Er befand sich immerhin in Azkaban zu dieser Zeit".

"Und nach seine Freilassung? Hat er versucht, seinen Sohn davon abzuhalten Mr. Potter anzugreifen?".

"Nein, hat er nicht", Blaise wirkte nun etwas unsicher.

"Als Mr. Potter sich in Malfoy Manor befand, war Mr. Malfoy sen. da nicht fest entschlossen, ihn an den Unnennbaren auszuliefern?", Kingsleys Fragen trafen ins Schwarze. Lucius hatte Voldemort auch nach seiner Befreiung aus Azkaban geholfen.

"Ja, Minister. Er wollte Mr. Potter ausliefern".

"Keine weiteren Fragen. Mr. Zabini, Sie können gehen".

Blaise folgte Arthur Weasley aus dem Raum und wieder herrschte Stille.

Draco spürte Potters Blick noch immer auf sich, doch er versuchte ihn zu ignorieren.

"Mitglieder des Wizengamot, wie entscheidet ihr in der Sache Lucius Malfoy? Wer stimmt für eine Haftverschonung?", fragte Shaklebolt.

Etwa ein drittel der Hände hoben sich, die anderen blieben unten. Draco konnte sich bereits denken, was das heißen würde, auch wenn er die Gegenprobe abwarten musste.

"Wer stimmt dafür, dass Mr. Malfoy weiter in Azkaban bleiben muss?"

Die restlichen zwei Drittel meldeten sich. Die Schlacht war verloren. Lucius würde zurück nach Azkaban gebracht und in einem halben Jahr würden sie alle sich wieder hier treffen, um erneut über diese Sache zu verhandeln.

Jetzt musste Draco dies nur noch seiner Mutter beibringen.

Während er seine Unterlagen zusammen suchte wurde Lucius von dem magischen Stuhl freigelassen. Ihre Blicke trafen sich für einen Augenblick. Silber traf auf Silber. Sie waren einander so ähnlich und doch so verschieden.

Dann wurde Lucius von den beiden Auroren, die ihn hinein gebracht hatten, wieder abgeführt und Draco hatte nicht das Bedürfnis vor dem Ablauf eines halben Jahres wieder über diese Sache nachzudenken.

Mit einem letzten Nicken in Richtung des Minister verließ nun auch er den Gerichtssaal und ging den langen, dunkeln Flur entlang Richtung Fahrstuhl.

"Malfoy!"

Die bekannte und doch verhasste Stimme ließ ihn inne halten. Er wirbelte herum und blickte in die grünen Augen von Harry Potter, seinem Schulrivalen.

"Was willst du, Potter?", fragte Draco genervt.

"Mir dir reden", erwiderte der Angesprochene.

"Ich wüsste nicht, worüber wir beide reden sollten".

"Es tut mir leid, dass dein Vater heute nicht freigelassen wurde. Er hätte es verdient. Kaum jemand weiß das wohl besser als ich", sagte Potter, ehrliches Bedauern spiegelte sich in seinen Augen wieder.

Draco seufzte. "Jetzt hör mir mal zu, Potter. Ich brauche deine Entschuldigungen nicht. Mein Vater hat Verbrechen begangen und er wird dafür so lange büßen, wie das Wizengamot es für richtig hält. Und ich wäre dir sehr dankbar, wenn du dich dahin verziehen würdest, wo du die letzten zehn Jahr warst, nämlich auf die Titelseiten der Zeitungen. Lass mich in Ruhe, okay?".

Ohne Potter eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen drehte der Blonde sich um und betrat den Aufzug, der gerade auf ihrem Stockwerk Halt machte.

Er hatte keine Lust auf tiefgründige Gespräche mit Harry Potter. Er konnte den Helden noch immer genauso wenig leiden, wie zu ihrer Schulzeit und das würde sich vermutlich auch nicht ändern.

In den letzten Jahren hatte er zum Glück seine Ruhe vor diesem Gutmenschen gehabt und er hoffte, dass dies auch so bleiben würde.

Als Draco gegen Abend nach Hause kam, saß seine Mutter im Kaminzimmer auf einem der Barockstühle und las in einem Buch. Mit dem Knistern der Flammen blickte sie davon auf und lächelte ihren Sohn kurz an.

Zu ihren Füßen lag Jeff, der große irische Wolfshund, den Draco vor fünf Jahren als Welpen nach Malfoy Manor geholt hatte.

"Wie war die Anhörung?", fragte sie, ihre blauen Augen schienen den ehemaligen Slytherin förmlich gefangen zu halten.

"Schlecht. Shaklebolt hat Blaise vor dem Wizengamot auseinander genommen. In einem halben Jahr bekommen wir eine neue Chance".

"Ich verstehe. Nun ich will dich nicht weiter aufhalten, du hast Besuch", erwiderte Narcissa. Die Enttäuschung über das Urteil ließ sie sich nicht anmerken.

"Besuch?", fragte Draco erstaunt.

"Ja, am Besten gehst du nach oben und siehst selbst nach".

Seufzend nickte der Blonde seiner Mutter zu und machte sich auf den Weg nach oben in seinen Flügel des Hauses.

Als er seine Kanzlei eröffnet hatte, wurde auch gleichzeitig ein Besucherzimmer in Malfoy Manor eingerichtet, falls ein Mandant sich doch mal zu ihm nach Hause verirren sollte. Sich innerlich also auf ein Arbeitsgespräch vorbereitend öffnete Draco die Tür zum Besucherzimmer und blieb wie festgewurzelt im Eingang stehen.

Auf dem gemütlichen Sofa neben dem Kamin saß niemand anderer als Harry Potter.

"Potter!", spie Draco, noch immer im Türrahmen stehend.

"Guten Abend, Malfoy", erwiderte sein Gegenüber freundlich.

"Was willst du hier, verdammt?", blaffte der Blonde.

"Mit dir reden; immer noch. Immerhin bin ich nicht ganz unschuldig am Verlauf des heutigen Tages. Ich habe diese Gesetze auf den Weg gebracht, die deinen Vater heute zurück nach Azkaban befördert haben. Dabei weiß ich, dass es ihm selbst nur noch ums blanke Überleben ging, nachdem er Voldemorts Gunst verloren hatte".

Draco glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Glaubte Potter wirklich, der Blonde wäre traurig, weil sein Vater im Gefängnis lieb? Und versuchte er sich nun dafür zu entschuldigen? Wut kochte in seinen Adern. Was bildete Potter sich eigentlich ein? Wie konnte er glauben, zu wissen, was in dem Blonden vorging?

"Jetzt noch mal für Dumme, du Held, ich brauch dein Gelaber nicht. Ich bin nicht traurig drum, dass mein Vater in Azkaban verrottet. Ich will ihn hier nicht haben, verstehst du? Bilde dir also nie wieder ein, mich zu kennen, klar? Und halt dich fern aus meinem Leben! Ich will dich und deine Gryffindorfreunde nicht darin haben! Hast du keine eigenen Probleme, um die du dich kümmern kannst?", Draco war wütend und das ließ er Potter spüren.

Der Schwarzhaarige seufzte.

"Doch habe ich. Vermutlich so viele, dass ich mich lieber um die der anderen kümmere. Entschuldige, dass ich hier war, Malfoy. Leb wohl".

Ohne ein weiteres Wort schob Potter den jungen Anwalt aus dem Weg und verschwand die Treppe hinunter Richtung Kaminzimmer.

Draco war noch immer völlig verwirrt. Wo war dieser plötzliche Sinneswandel hergekommen? Was war los mit Potter?

Schnell versuchte er den Gedanken abzuschütteln.

Viel zu viel Zeit hatte er in seinem Leben schon darauf verwendet Harry Potter nach zu jagen und nun durfte er keinesfalls wieder in dieses alte Muster zurückfallen.

Es war schon schlimm genug, dass es ihm nicht gelang im Hier und Jetzt anzukommen, sondern immer noch in der Vergangenheit lebte. Der Krieg ließ ihn nicht los, da brauchte er nicht auch noch einen Schulrivalen, der ihn noch weiter aus Bahn warf.

Energisches Klopfen hinter ihm riss Draco aus seinen Gedanken. Blaise Zabini lehnte im Türrahmen und grinste von einem Ohr zum Anderen.

"Warum ist mir grade Potter in deinem Kaminzimmer begegnet?", fragte er und kam leichten Schrittes auf den ehemaligen Slytherin zu.

"Er hatte wohl den 'heldenhaften' Gedanken er müsste mich wieder aufbauen, nachdem mein Vater heute nicht freigekommen ist. Meinte er müsste sich entschuldigen".

Draco verzog angewidert das Gesicht und ließ sich auf das Sofa sinken, auf dem eben noch Potter gesessen hatte.

"Und was hast du getan?", fragte Blaise, während er sich neben den Blonden setzte.

"Ich hab ihn rausgeworfen, was sonst?"

Der Italiener lachte kurz.

"Typisch. Du warst nicht mal bereit, dir anzuhören, was Potter zu sagen hatte".

"Natürlich nicht! Er soll aus meinem Leben verschwinden!", entrüstete sich Draco und warf Blaise einen anklagenden Blick zu.

"Ganz wie du meinst. Was würdest du davon halten, wenn ich dich jetzt auf ein paar andere Gedanken bringe?", flüsterte dieser und hauchte dem Malfoyerben einen Kuss in den Nacken.

Normalerweise wäre Draco der Einladung nach einem solchen Tag gerne nachgekommen, doch heute hatte er absolut keine Lust auf solche Nähe, wie Blaise sie zu bieten hatte und schob den Italiener bestimmt von sich.

"Davon halte ich gar nichts. Ich würde dich bitten nun ebenfalls zu gehen, ich muss den Kopf frei kriegen und das nicht mit Sex, ja?", der ehemalige Slytherin klang ruppiger als beabsichtigt, aber seine Worte taten ihre Wirkung.

Etwas beleidigt erhob Blaise sich von dem Sofa und nickte ihm zu. "Ganz wie du willst. Schönen Abend noch!", maulte er und verließ das Zimmer, nicht ohne die Tür laut hinter sich zuschlagen zu lassen.

Draco seufzte zum gefühlt tausendsten Mal an diesem Tag und spürte, wie sich langsam Kopfschmerzen in seinem Schädel breit machten.

Er würde sich also einen Trank aus den Vorratsräumen holen lassen, warten bis der Schmerz vorbei ging und dann nach unten gehen, um ein wenig frische Luft zu schnappen.

Der Tag war lang und frustrierend gewesen, auch ohne Potter und Blaise, die dem ganzen nur die Krone aufgesetzt hatten.

Ein halbes Jahr… mehr Zeit blieb Draco nicht. Zehneinhalb Jahre… würde das reichen, um Lucius Schuld zu begleichen? Und wie würde sein Leben weiter gehen, wenn der Vater wieder auf der Bildfläche erschien? Zu viele Gedanken gingen ihm im Kopf herum, auf die er im Moment noch keine Antwort wusste.

Es gab nur eines, das im Moment wichtig war. Er musste sich auf seine Arbeit konzentrieren und auf die Gegenwart. Vielleicht sollte er dem Drängen seiner Mutter nachkommen und die Augen nach einer Frau offenhalten, die er heiraten konnte, auch wenn sein Interesse am weiblichen Geschlecht eher begrenzt war. Welche Frau würde auch einen Mann heiraten wollen, der wie ein Verrückter versuchte sich von seiner dunklen Vergangenheit zu lösen?

'Unsere Fehler begleiten uns bis ins Grab, Draco', flüsterte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf, die auf erschreckende Weise der seiner toten Tante Bellatrix ähnelte.

Es wurde scheinbar dringend Zeit für einen Trank gegen die Kopfschmerzen, wenn ihm sein Hirn bereits solche Streiche spielte.

Von jetzt an würde Draco sich noch mehr auf die Gegenwart konzentrieren und die Vergangenheit endlich hinter sicher lassen. Er war immerhin ein Malfoy und darum sollte ihm auch das Unmögliche möglich sein: er konnte sich lösen von den Fehlern des Vergangenheit.

Kapitel1 Ende


	3. Breaking Loose

Kapitel2 Breaking loose

_Sorry that I could not beAs perfect as you wanted me_

Es war kurz nach acht am Morgen und Draco Malfoy saß an seinem Schreibtisch, vor ihm eine Akte über einen Erbschaftsstreit, in dem morgen der Prozess stattfinden würde.

Neben ihm lagen bereits die Notizen verteilt, mit denen er die gegnerische Partei aushebeln würde. Der Fall war ein kleiner Fisch, nicht zu vergleichen mit der Haftverschonung seines Vaters, aber er brachte Geld und das nicht zu knapp. Die Familie, um die es ging, hatte seit vielen Jahren einen gut gehenden Laden in Diagonally.

Leises Klopfen an der Tür ließ ihn von seinen Unterlagen aufblicken. Mafalda betrat den Raum.

"Mr. Malfoy, Sie wollten den aktuellen Daily Prophet?", fragte sie etwas erstaunt, denn sie wusste, dass ihr Chef für gewöhnlich nicht viel von diesem Schmierblatt hielt.

"Ja, ausnahmsweise. Vielen Dank Mafalda", antwortete Draco, während die Tageszeitung auf seinen Schreibtisch zuflog und darauf, neben der Kaffeetasse, landete.

"Eine Eule von Mr. Zabini kam vorhin herein, aber Sie wollten ja nicht gestört werden", berichtete die Sekretärin weiter.

"Was wollte er?"

"Das stand nicht in der Nachricht. Er möchte nur, dass Sie sich bei ihm melden, sobald als möglich".

"Gut, soll mir recht sein. Tun Sie mir einen Gefallen und schicken Mrs. Leatherbone eine Eule mit der genauen Uhrzeit für morgen. Ich möchte den Ablauf noch einmal mit ihr durchgehen, bevor die Verhandlung stattfindet".

"Ganz wie Sie wünschen, Mr. Malfoy".

Seine Mitarbeiten schloss die Tür hinter sich und ließ den Blonden wieder mit seiner Arbeit allein.

Doch viel mehr als der morgige Fall interessierte Draco die Schlagzeile über Lucius Malfoys verlängerten Aufenthalt in Azkaban.

Das Schlimmste befürchtend griff der ehemalige Slytherin nach der Zeitung und starrte nur Sekunden später wie vom Donner gerührt auf die Schlagzeile.

**Harry Potters Ehe am Ende! **

**Ginny Potter-Weasley zieht aus dem gemeinsamen Haus aus!**

Darunter befand sich ein Bild, dass vor fünf Jahren um die Welt gegangen war, es zeigte Harry Potter und seine Braut Ginny Weasley am Tag ihrer Hochzeit. Sie küssten einander erst innig, dann strahlten und winkten sie in die Kamera. Doch diesmal zerriss das Bild in der Mitte, setzte sich wieder zusammen und zerriss dann wieder aufs Neue.

Plötzlich gaben Potters Worte vom Vortag einen Sinn, den Draco so nicht erwartet hatte. War der Held ihm gefolgt, um seinen eigenen Problemen zu entkommen?

Irritiert und doch neugierig begann er den Artikel unter dem Bild zu lesen.

_**London. **_

_**Vor fünf Jahren schien das Glück perfekt, als Harry Potter und Langzeitfreundin Ginny Weasley sich endlich dazu durchrangen 'Ja' zu sagen. Heute scheint es, als wäre alles schon wieder vorbei. **_

_London gestern Abend; Ginny Potter-Weasley, seit fünf Jahren mit Harry Potter verheiratet, wird von ihrem Bruder Ronald mit einem Auto des Ministeriums vor dem gemeinsamen Haus abgeholt. Hinter ihr schweben mehrere Koffer, eine Eule und ihr Rennbesen Thunderstorm5000. _

_Ihre Augen sind gerötet, es scheint als habe sie lange und viel geweint. Auf Fragen reagieren weder sie, noch ihr Bruder. _

_Schon seit ein paar Wochen halten sich Gerüchte, dass es in Potters Ehe kriselt, dies scheint der Beweis. Über die genauen Gründe kann nur spekuliert werden, aber Interna des Ministeriums behaupten, es läge an der Tatsache, dass Potter und seine Frau auch nach fünf Jahren Ehe noch immer keine Kinder hätten. _

_Zur Zeit ist Ginny Potter-Weasley im Haus ihres Bruders, in der Nähe von Oxford, untergebracht. Ob es für sie und Potter ein Liebes-Comeback geben wird steht noch in den Sternen. Sicher ist nur, dass Potter-Weasley bei dem Spiel der Holyhead Harpies am Wochenende auf dem Feld sein wird, egal wie ihre private Situation aussieht._

_Harry Potter selbst hat sich in der Aurorenzentrale krank gemeldet. Etwas, das im Moment sicher jeder verstehen kann. Wie er diesen Schlag, nach vielen Jahren des scheinbaren Friedens, verkraften wird bleibt fraglich._

_Gestern noch nahm Potter an der Anhörung des als DeathEater verurteilten Lucius Malfoy teil und hielt die Fassade der perfekten Ehe aufrecht. Wie es da schon in ihm ausgesehen haben muss, fragen sich viele._

_Erst als seine Frau dann gestern Abend das gemeinsame Haus verließ und zu Bruder und Schwägerin zog, platzte die Bombe. _

_Was nun folgt bleibt nur abzuwarten. Für Harry Potter sollten wir alle hoffen, dass er um eine Scheidungsschlacht herum kommt und vielleicht sogar einen Schritt auf seine Nochehefrau zugehen kann._

_Lesen Sie auch: Harry Potter und Ginny Weasley, ein Kriegsmärchen ohne Happy Ending S.4 und Was Harry Potters Ex-Frau bei einer Scheidung zustehen könnte S.5_

Draco ließ die Zeitung sinken und starrte weiter das Bild darauf an. Fragen über Fragen schienen sich in seinem Kopf aufzubreiten.

War das der Grund gewesen, warum Potter gestern Abend hier aufgetaucht war, um mit ihm zu reden? Hatte er den Auszug seiner Frau verpassen wollen? Aber warum suchte er dann ausgerechnet ihn, Draco Malfoy aus?

Zehn Jahre hatte die beiden kaum ein Wort miteinander gesprochen. Das letzte Mal vor in Hogwarts gewesen, als sie beide das letzte Schuljahr abgeschlossen hatten.

**Flashback**

Draco lehnte mit dem Rücken am Fensterrahmen und blickte hinaus auf die verschneiten Landschaften rund um Hogwarts. Seit einem halben Jahr war er wieder hier und beendete seine Ausbildung, in einer Welt, die er selbst kaum wiedererkannte.

Sein Vater war seit einem halben Jahr in Azkaban und seitdem war alles anders. Er war nicht mehr der bewunderte Eisprinz von Slytherin; niemand schien ihn noch wirklich ernst zu nehmen. Er hatte immer geglaubt Macht zu haben, heute wusste er, dass er nur einen einflussreichen Vater gehabt hatte, der in der Gunst des Lords hoch gestanden hatte.

Ohne diese Absicherung war er ein Nichts. Ohne Einfluss, ohne Bedeutung.

Und Hogwarts… das war auch nicht mehr das selbe. Auch wenn er im sechsten Schuljahr Probleme mit Snape gehabt hatte, so wünschte er sich nun, er hätte sein Head of House zurück. Er fühlte sich einfach alles falsch an. Noch mehr als im Jahr davor, das eigentlich sein siebtes und letztes hätte werden sollen, doch es wurde nicht anerkannt. Niemandem.

"Malfoy"

Draco blickt über die Schulter und sah Harry Potter vor sich im Gang stehen. Er trug seine Schuluniform und hatte die Hände in den Taschen versteckt.

Seit einem halben Jahr hatten die beiden kein Wort mehr miteinander gewechselt. Hatten nur nebeneinander her existiert, ohne wirklich auf den jeweils anderen einzugehen. Eine Tatsache, für die Draco seinem Gegenüber beinahe dankbar war, denn für eine Fehde mit Potter fehlte ihm im Moment der Nerv.

"Was gibt es?", fragte der Blonde gelangweilt.

"Können wir uns über die Nacht in Malfoy Manor unterhalten?", wollte Potter wissen und kam ein paar Schritte nähe.

"Ich wüsste zwar nicht, was es dazu zu sagen gibt, aber wenn es dir so wichtig ist, bitte".

"Hast du mich erkannt? Ich habe mir diese Frage wieder und wieder selbst gestellt und kam zu keinem Ergebnis…"

"Ich war mir am Anfang tatsächlich nicht sicher, aber dann… ja… da habe ich dich erkannt. Wie sollte ich nicht, wir haben uns die letzten sieben Jahre mit Vergnügen gestritten", Draco grinst kurz und verstand sich selbst nicht mehr. Er saß auf diesem Fensterrahmen, draußen fiel der Schnee langsam aber stetig und er hatte nichts besseres zu tun, als sich mit Harry Potter zu unterhalten.

Der Gryffindor nickte langsam und nachdenklich zugleich.

"Warum hast du es deiner Tante nicht gesagt?", wollte er wissen.

"Warum? Musst du das wirklich fragen Potter? Ich wollte, dass es vorbei geht. Ich wollte, dass du ihn vernichtest! Ich wollte, dass er aus unserem Haus verschwindet und meine einzige Chance darauf war, dass du ihn erledigst. Also wäre ich dumm gewesen, wenn ich dich verraten hätte".

"Darum hast du die Zauberstäbe auch nichts richtig festgehalten oder?"

"Was?", nun war Draco doch einigermaßen erstaunt. Wie viele Gedanken machte dieser verfluchte Gryffindor sich?

"Naja… als wir geflohen sind, habe ich dir die Zauberstäbe aus der Hand gerissen… aber ich hatte das Gefühl, du würdest sie nicht wirklich festhalten. Es ging… zu leicht", erklärte Potter, sein Gesicht noch immer nachdenklich.

"Glaub mir, wenn ich nicht so… überfordert… mit der Situation gewesen wäre, dann hätte ich dir meinen Zauberstab sicher nicht so leicht überlassen, Potter. Ich bin nicht so selbstlos wie du, wann wirst du das endlich lernen?", der Slytherin klang aggressiver, als beabsichtig, doch er versuchte sein Gegenüber von sich fern zu halten.

Noch nie hatten er und Harry Potter ein solch ehrliches Gespräch geführt und es würde auch keines mehr geben.

"Ich verstehe. Ich dachte nur…", Potter schwieg einen Moment, dann überbrückte er den Abstand zwischen ihnen und hielt Draco einen Zauberstab entgegen.

Der Blonde warf einen verwunderten Blick darauf. Es war sein Zauberstab, den Potter ihm in der Nacht in Malfoy Manor abgenommen hatte.

"…Ich dachte… du willst ihn vielleicht zurück. Und immerhin… ist das der Zauberstab, der Voldemort vernichtet hat, nicht wahr?", nun lächelte Potter tatsächlich und Draco konnte nicht anders, als den schwarzen Stab aus der Hand seines Rivalen zu nehmen.

Zum ersten Mal seit jener Nacht fühlte er sich wieder vollständig. Der Zauberstab seiner Mutter hatte ihm gute Dienste erwiesen, aber nichts konnte den eigenen ersetzen, eine Lektion die scheinbar auch Potter gelernt hatte.

"Danke…", brachte Draco hervor - das erste und letzte Mal.

"Ich habe dir zu danken, Malfoy. Du hast mir in der Nacht in Malfoy Manor das Leben gerettet. Also… war es nur das Mindeste, dir deinen Zauberstab zurück zu geben".

Der Slytherin nickte bloß stumm. Er wusste nichts mehr dazu zu sagen. Dieses Gespräch hinterließ ein seltsames, fremdes Gefühl in ihm.

"Also, ich lass dich wieder allein… Machs gut, Malfoy", sagte Potter, schenkte ihm noch ein kurzes Lächeln und verschwand wieder im Korridor.

**Flashback Ende**

Es war das erste und letzte Gespräch dieser Art gewesen. Überhaupt hatten Draco und Potter im Verlauf des Schuljahres kaum noch miteinander gesprochen und dann hatten sich ihre Wege ein für alle mal getrennt.

Bis gestern… Gestern Abend hatte Potter versucht mit ihm zu sprechen, hatte ausgerechnet ihn aufgesucht, im Moment größter Not.

Nachdenklich überflogen seine Augen wieder den Artikel. Er sagte nichts darüber, ob Potter im Haus gewesen war, als seine Frau ihn verlassen hatte.

Zuletzt blieb sein Blick an der letzten Zeile hängen. Es gab noch weitere Artikel. Vielleicht würde er darin einen Hinweis darauf finden, ob Potter im Haus gewesen war, als seine Frau ihn verlassen hatte.

Etwas nervös blätterte Draco auf Seite 4 und begann zu lesen.

**Harry Potter und Ginny Weasley, ein Kriegsmärchen ohne Happy Ending**

_Schon als Harry Potter noch selbst nach Hogwarts ging, verliebte er sich in die ein Jahr jüngere Ginny Weasley, die kleine Schwester seinen besten Freundes. Im Jahr 97, als Potter die sechste Klasse beendete, waren die beiden bereits ein Paar, doch Potter beendete die Beziehung, um Weasley zu beschützen. _

_Erst ein Jahr später, nach dem glorreichen Sieg über den Unnennbaren fanden die beiden wieder zusammen. Diesmal sollte es für immer sein._

_Dennoch ließ sich das Traumpaar des Jahres 98 noch 5 Jahre Zeit, bis sie endlich heirateten. _

_2003 war es dann soweit. Trauzeugen waren Hermione Weasley und ihr Mann Ron. Eingeladen wurden nur die Familie und die engsten Freunde, doch die Hochzeitsfotos gingen später um die Welt. _

_Das perfekte Ende eines langen Weges, für Harry Potter, der seit zehn Jahren in ganz England verehrt wird._

_Für die beiden ging es immer weiter bergauf. Potter wurde schnell zum Leiter der Aurorenzentrale, während seine Frau mit den Holyhead Harpies den Quidditch Cup gewann. _

_Es folgten ein Haus am Rande von London, ein ruhiges Leben, die scheinbar perfekte Liebesgeschichte. _

_Doch nun scheint alles vorbei und vergangen. _

_Was ein Märchen hätte werden können, hat sich durch Kinderlosigkeit in Luft aufgelöst. _

_Bericht Rita Skeeter_

Draco hob beide Augenbrauen und schüttelte den Kopf, ehe er weiter blätterte.

**Was Harry Potters Ex-Frau bei einer Scheidung zustehen könnte **

_Ein Haus in Godrics Hollow, Grimmauld Place 12, Harrison Street 34. Das Verließ des Familie Potter, sein eigenes Vermögen, das Verließ der Familie Black. Harry Potter ist ein Mann mit vielen Besitztümern. _

_Als er vor 5 Jahren Ginny Weasley heiratete sollte es für immer sein, doch nun ist seine Ehe am Ende und ein Ehevertrag fehlt._

Der ehemalige Slytherin glaubte seinen Kaffee über den Tisch spucken zu müssen. Wie gutgläubig war Potter denn bitte? Er hatte diese Schlampe geheiratet und KEINEN Ehevertrag aufgesetzt? Er? Harry Potter? Den alle haben wollten, weil er eben Harry Potter war?

Beinahe verzweifelt fasse Draco sich an Stirn, ehe er weiter las.

_Nach einer Scheidung wäre Ginny Potter-Weasley eine reiche Frau. Ihr stehen fünfzig Prozent des Besitzes zu, sollte der Scheidungsprozess ergeben, dass Potter eine Mitschuld am Scheitern trug._

_Damit würde Potter entweder zwei seiner Häuser oder zwei der Verließe verlieren und seiner Ex-Frau ein sorgenloses Leben bescheren. _

_Es scheint sich gelohnt zu haben, mit Harry Potter verheiratet gewesen zu sein._

Frustriert schlug Draco die Zeitung zu.

Es konnte doch wirklich nicht sein, dass dieses Miststück Potter jetzt auch noch, wie eine Weihnachtsgans, ausnahm.

Das musste verhindert werden!

Und mit einem Mal war er da. Der Gedanke, der ihn nicht wieder loslassen würde. Noch ein großer Fall fehlte ihm, um endgültig wieder in der Gesellschaft angekommen zu sein und Harry Potter würde einen Anwalt brauchen, der ihm seine raffgierige Ex-Frau vom Leib hielt. Die Idee war perfekt.

"Accio Terminplaner"

Da kleine Buch aus schwarzem Leder sauste auf ihn zu und schlug sich von allein auf.

"Welches Datum?", fragte es.

"15. Kalenderwoche 2007".

Das Buch schlug von allein die entsprechende Seite auf und Draco brauchte nur einen Blick, um zu sehen, dass die Woche vollgestopft war, mit Terminen, die er nicht absagen konnte. Potter würde also bis zum Wochenende warten müssen. Vermutlich wäre es ohnehin besser, ihm ein paar Tage Ruhe zu gönnen, bevor er mit der Tür ins Haus fiel.

Außerdem hatte er noch etwas zu erledigen, das nach seinem Verständnis keinen Aufschub duldete.

Etwas genervt ließ er den Terminplaner verschwinden und erhob sich aus seinem Stuhl. Eine Reiserobe würde er nicht brauchen, also verließ er sein Büro ohne. Nur die Tageszeitung hatte er sich unter die Schulter geklemmt.

Im Vorraum saß Mafalda, die sofort aufblickte, als er den Raum betrat.

"Mr. Malfoy, kann ich etwas für Sie tun?", fragte sie etwas überfürsorglich.

"Nein danke. Sollte eine Eule ankommen, während ich unterwegs bin, legen Sie die Post einfach auf den Schreibtisch. Ich werde mich dann später darum kümmern".

"Ganz wie Sie wünschen!"

Draco nickte seiner Mitarbeiterin einmal kurz zu, dann ging er auf den Kamin zu, nahm etwas Floopowder aus der kleinen Schale auf dem Sims und warf es in die Flammen, welche sich grün verfärbten.

"Daily Prophet, Büro Blaise Zabini!".

Einen Herzschlag später stand er vor dem Kamin im Büro seines besten Freundes, der irritiert von seiner Arbeit aufsah.

"Dray, was machst -", weiter kam der Italiener nicht, denn im nächsten Moment wurde ihm etwas, das wie eine zusammengerollte Zeitung aussah, mit voller Wucht auf den Schreibtisch geschlagen.

"Du bist ein Bastard, Blaise. Weißt du das?", platzte der Blonde bloß und verschränkte nun die Arme vor der Brust.

"Bitte? Womit hab ich das Kompliment denn verdient?"

"Du warst gestern Abend in meinem Haus und du hast Potter dort gesehen. Aber du hast es nicht für nötig gehalten, mir hier von zu erzählen?", wollte Draco wissen, mit einer Hand deutete er anklagend auf die Zeitung.

Blaise war seit einigen Wochen Chefredakteur des Daily Prophet. Alle Artikel gingen über seinen Schreibtisch, bevor sie gedruckt wurden.

"Draco, du kennst das Spiel. Ich darf nichts verraten, okay?", erwiderte der Italiener.

Der Angesprochene verzog das Gesicht.

"Das ist mir völlig egal! Potter wollte gestern Abend scheinbar irgendwas von mir. Ich hab ihn rausgeworfen und du hast es nicht für nötig gehalten, mir zu erzählen, dass seine Ehe grade den Bach runter geht!"

"Mal ehrlich, Malfoy. Wie hast du es geschafft Potter die letzten zehn Jahre nahe zu völlig zu ignorieren?", fragte Blaise unvermittelt zurück.

Das verwirrte nun Draco.

"Was soll die dumme Frage? Ich habe einfach mein Leben gelebt".

"Ja, was mich ehrlich sehr überrascht".

"Was soll das Blaise? Worauf willst du hinaus?"

"Zehn Jahre lebst du dein Leben und Potter spielt keine Rolle darin. Du hast ihn einfach ignoriert, als gäbe es ihn nicht. Doch kaum setzt er wieder einen Fuß in dein Leben, bist du wie elektrisiert. Du kommst hier her und willst wissen, warum ich es dir nicht erzählt habe? Weil ich gehofft hatte, du hättest diese Obsession hinter dir. Doch mir scheint ich habe mich getäuscht", Blaise blickte ihn beinahe herausfordernd an.

"Ich bin nicht von ihm besessen. Ich will bloß seinen Fall und diese Schlampe vor Gericht in den Boden stampfen, alles klar?".

"Klar… darum nennst du sie auch schon 'Schlampe', obwohl du gar nicht wirklich weißt, was da los ist".

Blaise schien genau zu wissen, was er sagen musste, um Draco aus der Fassung zu bringen.

Es stimmte einfach nicht! Er hatte seine Feindschaft mit Potter hinter sich gelassen!

"Von dir ist auch nichts zu erwarten", antwortete der Blonde und drehte sich um, nur um wieder durch den Kamin zurück in sein Büro zu flüchten.

Die ganze Woche schien sich wie alter Polyjuicepotion hinzuziehen. Die Tage wollten einfach nicht vergehen, die Gerichtstermine wurden vertagt, weil viele der Richter mit den Anhörungen der DeathEater beschäftigt waren, die nun auf Freiheit hofften.

Und immer wieder gingen Draco die Worte seines besten Freundes durch den Kopf.

Zehn verdammte Jahre. Und kaum war Potter wieder da, konnte der ehemalige Slytherin an nichts anderes denken, als ihn. Doch er rechtfertige sich damit, dass sie am Ende auf der gleichen Seite gestanden hatten. Dass nur die Angst ihn in jener Nacht nach Hogwarts getrieben hatte.

Nun wollte er diesen Fall. Mehr nicht. Es ging nur um seinen eigenen Vorteil bei dieser Sache. Das hatte nichts mit Potter zu tun. Gar nichts!

Die ganze Woche konnte also nicht als wirklich ergiebig bezeichnet werden und je näher das Wochenende kam, desto unruhiger wurde Draco.

Was würde ihn erwarten, wenn er sich auf diese Sache einließ?

Er wusste es nicht, doch er wollte es herausfinden.

Samstag Morgen stand er bereits um halb acht auf, etwas, dass er an solchen Tage nie tat, denn er liebte es, auszuschlafen.

Doch heute saß er mit einer Tasse Kaffee am Frühstückstisch und hielt bereits den Daily Prophet in der Hand. Jeden Tag hatte er die Zeitung verfolg und bereits jeden Artikel gesammelt, der darin erschienen war.

Viele neue Erkenntnisse hatte die Woche nicht gebracht, doch Draco wollte auf alles vorbereitet sein, wenn es zur Verhandlung kommen würde.

Mit einem amüsierten Lächeln auf den Lippen ließ seine Mutter sich ihm gegenüber nieder.

"Wie kommt es, dass du so früh wach bist? Es ist Samstag", sagte sie und ließ ein Marmeladenglas in ihre Hand schweben.

"Ich habe noch einen Termin mit einem Mandanten", antworte Draco nicht ganz wahrheitsgemäß. Noch war Potter nicht sein Mandant. Aber er hoffte, dass es so werden würde.

"So früh am Tag? Das muss ein besonderer Mandant sein", Narcissa warf ihm einen wissenden Blick und Draco ließ etwas frustriert die Zeitung sinken.

"Es ist nicht Blaise, falls du das denkst", schnappe er und funkelte seine Mutter zornig an.

"Schon gut. Du musst dich nicht rechtfertigen".

Noch immer etwas eingeschnappt hob Draco sich die Zeitung vors Gesicht und überflog Zeilen, die ihn eigentlich gar nicht interessierten.

Heute würden die Holyhead Harpies spielen und Ginny Potter-Weasley wäre mit dabei. Darunter befand ich ein Interview mit ihr, ob sie sich denn auch stark genug fühlen würde, um schon wieder solche Leistung bringen zu können.

Zweieinhalb Stunden später stand er vor Potters Haus am Rande von London. Und wusste nicht, ob er es wagen, und den magischen Türklopfer betätigen sollte, oder nicht.

Blaise Worte hallten immer noch in seinem Geist nach und doch war da gleichzeitig das Verlangen herauszufinden, was los war.

Sich selbst zur Ordnung rufend, griff Draco nach dem Türklopfer. Wenn Potter zu Hause war, wovon der Blonde einfach mal ausging, denn es war gerade erst zehn Uhr am Morgen, würde die Tür sich von allein öffnen.

Keine Minute später schwang diese tatsächlich auf. Doch nicht, wie erwartet von allein. Vor ihm stand Harry Potter. Das schwarze Haar noch unordentlicher als sonst, bekleidet mit einer Jogginghose und einem alten T-Shirt. Unter seinen Augen zeichneten sich dunkle Ringe ab und seine Wangen waren gerötet, als hätte er Tränen vergossen.

Er zog die Brauen zusammen und musterte den Besucher vor seiner Tür. Draco konnte sehen, wie es im Kopf seines Gegenübers arbeitete.

"Malfoy?", fragte er erstaunt. Seine Stimme klang rau, wie ein Reibeisen.

"Seit siebenundzwanzig Jahren, richtig", antwortete der Blonde.

"Was willst du?"

"Wie wäre es, wenn wir das nicht im Türrahmen klären?"

Potter musterte ihn noch einmal skeptisch, dann trat er zur Seite und ließ seinen Besucher hinein.

Das Innere des eigentlich gemütlichen Hauses, sah genauso aus, wie sein Besitzer.

Überall lagen Sachen verteilt. Links des Eingangs befand sich die Küche, in der es aussah, als wäre schon lange nicht mehr aufgeräumt worden.

Vor Draco auf dem Boden lag ein Bild von Potters Hochzeit. Der Rahmen war zerbrochen und die Scheibe gesplittert.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen ging der Schwarzhaarige durch den Flur, ins dahinter liegende Wohnzimmer.

Auf dem Tisch stapelten sich Zeitungen, daneben standen Flaschen mit Firewhisky.

Hinten an der Wand konnte Draco noch die Umrisse der Bilder sehen, die dort einst gehangen hatten. Bilder aus glücklicheren Zeiten.

Rechts daneben stand ein mannshohes Regel mit Pokalen. Ginny hatte also noch nicht alle ihre Sachen mitgenommen.

Draco ließ den Blick weiter schweifen. Suchte nach den Bildern, die einst an der Wand gehangen hatten. Und fand sie im Kamin.

Potter schien tatsächlich unter der Situation zu leiden.

Er ließ sich in einen der beiden gemütlich aussehenden Sessel sinken und betrachtete Draco skeptisch.

"Was willst du?"

Der Angesprochene setzte sich in den anderen Sessel und schränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Mir dir reden, Potter", sagte er sachlich.

"Ich wüsste nicht worüber wir reden sollten…"

Es war, als hätte sich die Realität verändert. Noch vor wenigen Tagen war es der Auror gewesen, der Draco aufgesucht hatte, heute hatten ihre Positionen sich umgedreht.

"Tja, siehst du, genau diese Frage habe ich mir vor ein paar Tagen gestellt. Als du mit mir reden wolltest. Schon vergessen?"

"Nein, das habe ich nicht vergessen. Aber wie du siehst, habe ich andere Dinge im Kopf, als mich mit dir über deinen Vater zu unterhalten, Malfoy".

"Ach? Und Montag hattest du noch nichts anderes im Sinn? Hat deine Frau von einer auf die andere Sekunde beschlossen, dich sitzen zu lassen?"

Deutlich konnte er den Schmerz in den Augen seines Gegenübers erkennen.

"Was soll das, Malfoy? Bist du bloß hier, um Salz in die Wunde zu streuen? Oder zu sehen, dass es mir scheiße geht? Dann bitte! Da hast du es! Bist du jetzt zufrieden?"

Mit jedem Wort war Potter lauter geworden, doch Draco blickte ihn nur unbeeindruckt an.

"Nein, deswegen bin ich nicht hier. Ich will wissen, was du am Montag von mir wolltest", erwiderte der Blonde.

"Das weißt du. Ich wollte mich entschuldigen. Aber du hast deinen Standpunkt ja deutlich klar gemacht".

"Lüg mich nicht an, Potter. Du warst aus einem anderen Grund bei mir".

"Ach ja? Und woher willst du das wissen? Hat dein Meister dir ein paar Tricks beigebracht und du hast dich in meinem Kopf gestohlen?".

Es tat weh, das zu hören. Aber Draco schwor sich, nicht darauf einzugehen. Er wollte es hinter sich lassen, doch Potter hatte nichts besseres zu tun, als die Vergangenheit wieder auf den Tisch zu bringen.

Aber was hatte er eigentlich erwartet? Für Potter würde er immer nur der Sohn eines Deatheaters sein.

"Nein hat er nicht. Hör auf, dich wie ein Kleinkind zu verhalten. Du warst in meinem Haus, obwohl du wusstest, dass deine Frau ausziehen würde. Du bist zu mir geflohen. Der letzten Person auf dieser Welt, zu der du gehen würdest, neben Voldemort vielleicht, wenn er noch leben würde. Also, was wolltest du?".

"Gut erkannt Malfoy, ich würde im Leben nicht mit meinem Problemen zu dir kommen. Ich habe Freunde, wie dir vielleicht entgangen ist".

Demonstrativ blickte Draco sich um Raum um.

"Ja, aber von deinen sogenannten Freunden war keiner hier in den letzten Tagen, oder?", fragte er und zog dabei eine Augenbraue nach oben.

Potter seufzte.

"Nein, bisher nicht", gab er zu.

"Siehst du. Und das wusstest du. Du konntest dir bereits denken, dass Weasle und Granger deiner Ex-Frau Asyl gewähren würden. Du wusstest, dass du niemanden hast. Niemanden, außer mir", schloss der ehemalige Slytherin. Er hatte den Auror da, wo er ihn haben wollte.

"Selbst wenn… es ist jetzt egal. Ginny ist weg, das ändert sich auch nicht, wenn ich einem Arschloch mein Herz ausschütte. Also, verschwinde wieder".

"Am Montag war das Arschloch noch gut genug".

Draco wollte nicht gehen. Er wollte Potter soweit bekommen, dass er ihm vertrauen würde, damit er ihn in dem Scheidungsprozess würde vertreten können, der auf ihn zu kam.

Er wollte den Rum, den dieser Fall ihm bringen konnte und er würde nicht locker lassen, bis er bekam, was er wollte.

"Malfoy, bitte. Lass es einfach. Okay?", bat Potter, zum ersten Mal wirkte so verletzlich, wie er es wohl wirklich war.

Eine Karte, die der ehemalige Slytherin spielen musste, wenn er weiter kommen wollte.

"Ich gehe nicht, bevor du nicht mit mir gesprochen hast. Es frisst dich von innen heraus auf"

"Als ob du das beurteilen könntest! Was überhaupt willst du hier? Kann es dir nicht völlig egal sein, wie es mir geht? Solltest du dich nicht freuen, wenn ich mich von einer Brücke stürze? Solltest du nicht froh sein, dass in meinem perfekten Leben eben doch nichts perfekt ist?".

Draco seufzte laut und legte einen Moment den Kopf in den Nacken.

"Mal ehrlich, Potter, wie alt bist du? Dreizehn?"

Nun war sein Gegenüber eindeutig verwirrt.

"Wie kommst du drauf?", fragte er blinzelnd.

"Ganz einfach, wir sind nicht mehr in Hogwarts! Wir sind keine Teenager mehr! Zehn verdammte Jahre sind vergangen, seit Voldemort gestorben ist. Zehn Jahre, in denen wir beide alt genug geworden sind, um solche Kindereien hinter uns zu lassen. Ich erfreue mich nicht daran, wenn es dir schlecht geht, klar? Ich bin nämlich erwachsen geworden, und als du mir meinen Zauberstab zurückgegeben hast, dachte ich, bei dir wäre es genauso".

Potter schluckte hart. Seine grünen Augen fixierten Draco, während er nachzudenken schien.

"Du hast Recht. Es tut mir leid. Es ist nur… ich habe vermutlich einfach nicht damit gerechnet, dass du mir im Moment der größten Not ein offenes Ohr anbieten würdest. Ich war nicht fair zu dir".

Zufrieden lehnte Draco sich im Sessel zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Also? Was wolltest du, als du am Montag Abend bei mir auftaucht bist? Und jetzt komm mir nicht damit, dass du dich entschuldigen wolltest. Das kannst du McGonagall erzählen, aber nicht mir".

Ein weiteres Mal schluckte der Auror. Er wirkte unsicher. Wer konnte es ihm verübeln? Hier saß er und sollte sein Herz vor einem Mann ausbreiten, der bis vor zehn Jahren sein erklärter Erzfeind gewesen war.

Wie weit waren sie gegangen in diesem Jahrzehnt? Was war aus ihnen geworden? Hatten sie sich überhaupt wirklich weiterentwickelt? Oder warum saß sie an diesem Morgen in einem Wohnzimmer und versuchten… ja was eigentlich? Freunde zu sein? Wohl kaum…

Aber was war es dann? Schlechtes Gewissen? Ein neuer Anfang?

Draco wusste es nicht. Und er wusste auch nicht, ob er es wirklich herausfinden wollte, doch er war hier und das war nicht zu ändern.

"Ja, ich… war bei dir, weil ich einfach nicht mit ansehen wollte, wie Ginny auszieht. Aber das konnte ich dir ja nicht einfach sagen… also… ach ich weiß einfach nicht… es war Verzweiflung… am Besten du vergisst es".

"Ich werde es nicht vergessen. Du hast mich in die Sache mit reingezogen und jetzt lebst du auch damit".

"Und was willst du jetzt machen? Hier sitzen, bis Ginny zu mir zurück kommt?", wollte Potter wissen, während er mit den Augen rollte.

"Falsch. Ich werde hier bleiben und dafür sorgen, dass du wieder auf die Beine kommst", erwiderte Draco und grinste, als er den irritierten Blick seines Gegenübers sah.

Zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung war jedes Wort wahr. Er wollte hier bleiben und Potter helfen wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, denn nur so konnte er ihn dazu bringen, einen Scheidungsprozess in die Wege zu leiten, bei dem er Ginny Potter-Weasley auseinander nehmen konnte.

Nur, wenn Potter aufhörte, sich in ein Schneckenhaus zu verkriechen und sich verteidigen würde, konnte Draco auf den erhofften Ruhm hoffen und wenn dafür den Seelenklempner spielen musste, dann würde er dies in Kauf nehmen.

Nichts würde ihn von seinem Ziel abbringen, auch kein pazifistischer Potter, der seiner Ex-Frau alles in den Hintern schob.

"Warum solltest du das tun? Du hast keinen Vorteil davon".

"Wie oft noch, Potter? Ich bin erwachsen geworden. Deine Freunde ziehen es vor, deiner Ex die Hand zu halten, also werde ich mich um dich kümmern. Zumindest so lange, bis die anderen beiden auf die Idee kommen, dass die kleine Ginny nicht perfekt ist".

Der Auror wirkte noch immer nicht wirklich glücklich, nickte aber verstehend.

"Und aus genau diesem Grund, wirst du mir jetzt erzählen, wie es überhaupt so weit kommen konnte, dass Ginger bei dir ausgezogen ist", fordert der ehemalige Slytherin. Wenn Potter ihm davon erzählte, wäre der erste Schritt auf dem Weg zum Erfolg bereits gegangen.

Er brauchte das Vertrauen seines früheren Rivalen und so konnte er es bekommen und dann benutzen, um sich endlich von der Vergangenheit rein zu waschen. Egal, wie oft er dafür würde lügen müssen, er würde sein Ziel erreichen.

"Nenn sie nicht so! Am Anfang waren wir wirklich glücklich… aber egal… wenn ich… von mir erzähle, dann musst du das selbe tun… ich will wissen, warum du hier bist… und diesmal keine dummen Ausrede. Immer abwechselnd. Das ist nur fair", forderte Potter, seine grünen Augen musterten Draco, während er auf eine Antwortet wartet.

Wenn er ehrlich war, schmeckte diese Sache dem Blonden gar nicht. Er wollte seine Seele nicht auf den Tisch legen, aber wenn er diesen Fall wollte, würde er wohl ungewöhnliche Wege gehen müssen.

"Gut. Immer abwechselnd. Und wenn wir fertig sind, gehst du duschen, klar? Morgen komme ich wieder und dann fangen wir an, dieses Haus wieder lebenswert zu machen. In diesem Chaos halte ich es nämlich nicht lange aus", erklärte Draco und wusste, dass er dabei arrogant klang, aber das war ihm egal.

"Du hast vor, wiederzukommen?", fragte der Auror wieder einmal verwirrt. Draco fragte sich, ob das langsam zum Standart wurde.

"Natürlich hab ich das vor. Oder dachtest du, deine Probleme würden sich an einem Tag erledigen? Ich weiß ja, dass ich tolle Dinge bewirken kann, Potter, aber Wunder hab ich nicht drauf. Also rechne mal damit, dass ich morgen wieder hier stehen werde".

Potter seufzte, nickte aber ergeben. Der Blonde war selbst überrascht, dass er nicht einfach hinaus geworfen wurde, aber wahrscheinlich fehlte dem Hausherrn im Moment die Kraft dazu und er war froh, dass endlich jemand da war, mit dem er reden konnte, auch wenn es sich dabei 'nur' um Draco Malfoy handelte.

"Also gut, Malfoy. Du kommst morgen wieder. Das werde ich nicht verhindern können, aber jetzt zu meiner ersten Frage an dich.

Warum hast du es nicht geschafft Dumbledore zu töten?"

Kapitel2 Ende


End file.
